1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an optical layer and/or a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (3D) image may be implemented based on a stereo vision principle through both eyes of a human. A 3D image display may include a stereoscopic display and an autostereoscopic display. The stereoscopic display may acquire a 3D image using separate left and right images without the need of glasses. The stereoscopic display may include, for example, a parallax barrier display and a lenticular display.
The parallax barrier display and the lenticular display may be difficult to change once designed. Considering such an issue, technologies to implement a high-quality 3D image irrespective of whether a 3D image display is disposed in a landscape mode or a portrait mode are being developed.